


Kitchen Post-Coital

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, jerking off, our old friend, sonny carisi is filth in the sheets and five stars in the eats, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: After their first time, Rafael discovers Sonny's energy doesn't slow down after orgasm.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	Kitchen Post-Coital

Rafael's not surprised Sonny fucks like he's got all the energy in the world. Given how energetic he is in the day-to-day, he'd expected exactly as much. Sonny grabs and ruts and scrambles and writhes. He sucks Rafael's dick like he's starving for it, and eats Rafael's ass like he's been dreaming about it.

"Goddamn your ass," Sonny says as he pulls away to heave in a huge breath. "God, I've been wanting to bend you over your desk and tounge fuck you since the first time I saw you."

"Fuck," Rafael yells, the stark filth of Sonny's words making his dick twitch hard. 

"Can you come like this?" Sonny asks. "Can you come from me eating your ass?"

"I fucking hope so," Rafael replies. "What about—" He cuts off with a loud whine when Sonny spreads his cheeks again and dives back in, sucking hard at Rafael's hole, then thrusting his tongue hard and fast. Rafael clenches his hands in the sheets and arches his back to shove his ass harder against Sonny's face. His dick rubs against the sheets, and he rubs himself off, full-on screaming when he comes. 

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh god," Sonny pants as he squeezes Rafael's ass and gets on his knees. He presses one hand to the small of Rafael's back, and Rafel listens to the sounds of Sonny frantically jerking off. 

Sonny comes all over Rafael's ass, grunting and digging his nails into the small of Rafael's back. He rubs his spent dick up and down Rafael's crease and smears some of his come into Rafael's skin with his palm. 

"Wow," Rafael manages when Sonny flops next to him and throws an arm over his eyes. "That was…" He watches Sonny regulate his breathing and reaches out a hand to feel the heat of his skin. "Are you like this all the time?"

Sonny laughs brokenly, throwing his arm over his head so he can look at Rafael. "I can slow down next time. I just...really needed to fuck you."

It's Rafael's turn to laugh. He wipes his palm across his temple, pushing back the sweat that's sticking to his hair. Before he can put together more of an answer, Sonny sits up and stretches, then stands and pulls a pair of sweats out of a drawer. "Do I need to go?" Rafael asks. 

"Huh?" Sonny asks, turning to look at him. "What? Nah. I'm just gonna get something to eat. You want something?"

"Sure," Rafael agrees, dragging himself into a sitting position. "Whatever's easiest."

"Sure. Cool." Sonny leans in and kisses Rafael on the cheek. "You can stay the night if you want," he says, voice confident but a bit shy. "But no pressure."

"I'll think about it," Rafael replies. He'd been planning to leave, but the way Sonny's face lights up at the idea he might stay makes him reconsider. It's not like they're strangers or having a one-night stand. They've been on a few dates. They're not serious, but Rafael knows neither of them are against trying for it. 

"I'll get you some water," Sonny says as he straightens up. "Or coffee?"

"Water's good," Rafael replies. He piles the pillows behind him, letting himself laze as Sonny walks out of the room. He comes back with the water and looks at Rafael like he's appreciating a painting. "What?" Rafael asks as he takes a long drink.

"You look really good in my bed," Sonny says. 

Rafael snorts. "You already fucked me. You don't have to resort to cheap lines."

"I'm just being honest," Sonny replies, turning on his heel and walking out of the room again. 

Rafael shakes his head at the whole exchange and picks up his phone, flicking through a few news stories and intentionally ignoring his work email. He pulls up a book review he's been meaning to read all week and pauses when he hears the unmistakable sound of chopping coming from the main portion of Sonny's apartment.

He gets out of bed and finds his underwear on the floor. He slips them on as the chopping continues. When he walks into the combination living room and kitchen, he stops short. "What are you doing?" 

"Making food," Sonny says without looking away from his chopping. "You need more water?"

Rafael sits at the kitchen island and watches as Sonny straightens another bunch of herbs and starts chopping again. "I'm good on water," he says. "When you said you were going to make food, I thought you meant heat up leftovers or make a sandwich."

"Would you rather have a sandwich?" Sonny asks, glancing at him. He doesn't stop chopping. "I can do that. I just thought pesto sounded good."

Rafael stares at Sonny, who is looking down at his work again. "I'm sorry," he says slowly, "You just fucked me like you were going for a gold medal, and now you're making pesto from scratch?"

"Pesto's easy. A little chopping, a little grating, a little grinding, and boom, food."

Rafael stares at him some more. "Do you do this every time you fuck?"

"What?" Sonny asks, picking up a head of garlic and handing it to Rafael. "Peel that, will you?"

Rafael peels the garlic, breaking a few cloves off the head and setting them to one side. While he does that, Sonny ducks down and comes back up with a marble mortar and a wooden pestle. He pulls a bag of pine nuts from another cupboard, then leans over to check the garlic Rafael's peeled. 

"Looks great," he says. "Snap me off one more clove, will you?"

Rafael does so and lays it next to the others. "You don't have a food processor?"

Sonny gives him a disbelieving look. "You do _not_ make pesto in a food processor. It ruins the texture."

Rafael laughs. "My mistake," he says. "In my defense, I've never had post-sex pesto."

Sonny waggles his eyebrows as he drizzles olive oil into the mortar. "You're gonna love it," he says. 

Rafael leans back and watches Sonny start to grind the ingredients. "Tell me something."

"Sure."

"Are you this energetic with breakfast?"

Sonny's grin is a mix of honest pleasure and filth. Rafael wants to kiss it off his mouth. "Depends how I wake up," he ways. "But if you're staying, I'm willing to bet I'll be up for a good breakfast."

"I'm staying," Rafael says and toasts Sonny with his water glass as Sonny keeps working on the pesto.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent more time reading about how to make pesto than I did actually writing the scene where he makes pesto. And now, I want pesto.


End file.
